Juntos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Rahkeid estaba feliz, al fin podía decir que tenía una familia. Y estaba agradecido de ello.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Este casi último día del año les traigo un fanfic especial por el mismo motivo.**_

 _ **Este capítulo participa en el "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año"**_

 _ **Sin más…**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Ese era un día especial para todos, todos juntos bailaban y festejaban.

 _ **[...]**_

Entonces...

¿Porque Rahkeid Dragneel se veía tan feliz?

Bueno, realmente estaba feliz porque podía decir que tenía una familia completa.

Podía ver como su madre Mavis tarareaba canciones mientras preparaba la cena. Podía observar a su pequeña hermana Noroi cortando en figuritas graciosas la masa de las galletas.

Y por último, ver como su padre Zeref ayudaba en la cocina y observaba a la niña de la casa a que no hiciera travesuras.

Porque para Rahkeid tener a una familia unida era realmente hermoso. Porque al ver que al fin tenía paz, amor y felicidad en su casa era realmente un sueño hecho realidad.

 **-¡Ra-nii! ¡Ayúdame hacer galletas!**

 **-¡Voy!**

Porque ver a su familia junta y feliz era lo que más hubiera deseado.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-Estás muy feliz Rahkeid, ¿Algo en especial ha pasado?**

Después de terminar con las galletas de había dedicado a ver gran árbol adornado de luces y esferas. A su lado se encontraba su madre.

Era mucho decir que ella siendo pequeña, le sacaba mucho de altura siendo ya el un adulto pero eso nunca le importó.

 **-Está felicidad es gracias a ustedes mamá**

 **-¿A nosotros?**

-Tener una familia como ustedes es lo que realmente he soñado, a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño pero cuando veo las sonrisas de todos, me doy cuenta que no quisiera despertar

Mavis río, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-¿Ahora ya es real o sigue siendo un sueño?**

Rahkeid sólo río con su madre. La abrazo tan fuerte que fue capaz de alzarla y dar vueltas con ella.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-¡Ra-nii!**

 **-¿Sucede algo Noroi?**

 **-Cierra los ojos y abre la boca**

Sin dudar, acató la orden. La pequeña metió una galleta en la boca de su hermano.

 **-Ya puedes comerla, se la he robado de papá no le digas**

Terminó de masticarla y cargo a su pequeña hermana en brazos. Está rio, tenía una risa tan cantarina como la de su madre.

 **-Guardaré el secreto**

Sabía que con esa pequeña, era la única que podía compartir el amor de sus padres y su amor propio. Había tenido celos pero al verla, todas sus dudas de fueron.

 **-Te quiero Ra-nii**

 **-Yo también te quiero pequeño bichito**

Y una vez más, ella le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla de su hermano mayor.

 _ **[...]**_

 **-¿Qué haces Rahkeid?**

Está vez Rahkeid se encontraba sentado en el sillón, había leído un libro a su pequeña hermana hasta caer dormida.

A su lado se sentó su padre.

 **-Noroi se durmió, la iba a dejar descansar antes de que cenaremos**

 **-Valla, sólo contigo cae dormida**

Ambos rieron. Zeref terminó de reír, metió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita.

 **-Ábrelo**

Rahkeid la abrió, su sonrisa creció más hasta que vio que tenía un collar parecido al de su padre. Al abrir aquel guardapelos se dio cuenta que tenía una foto, eran ellos cuatro.

 **-Tal vez sientas que todo esto es un sueño y si es así creo que no más importante es que nos lleves contigo aún si quieres despertar del sueño**

Rahkeid no pudo soportar y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Dejó a la pequeña Dragneel a un lado y abrazo a su padre.

 **-Gracias papá**

 **-De nada Rahkeid**

 _ **[...]**_

Porque ese era un día feliz para Rahkeid. Porque podía decir que tenía una familia cariñosa y completa.

Porque al fin tenía a su familia junta. Y así debía de ser.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 30 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
